The City Lights
by Elphaba Tiggular
Summary: [PostRENT][Oneshot] Five years have passed since the end of RENT, Maureen has left New York and is back for a reason, she runs into the most unlikely person. Written for speedrent on LJ


The City Lights

I wrote this for aspeedrent contest...and won second place...and no I don't live in the City...a trip to see Wicked helped to write this, at least for street locations.

Disclaimer: Ok…I'll just say it! I do not own RENT…or the one line from Adam Pascal's song

Stepping away from the steps of Penn Station, she pulled the strap of her purse back on her shoulder and stared down 34th street. It had been three long years since she stepped in the City lights. But she had left seeking ambition and dreams that never exactly followed through.

_How did I leave this? _Maureen wondered, walking down the crowded street.

She had heard that her friends were doing well. Mark was working independently as a filmmaker, some of his of his work starting to show through to the public eye. Roger's new band was becoming mainstream music and quite popular amongst teenagers. The last she had heard from Joanne was when Joanne had dumped her, just before Maureen had left for good.

Now back in New York and heading to 51st street, Maureen was starting to miss her friends…missing how everything used to be. She turned, walking towards Rockefeller Center, she was sure that she had plenty of time to kill. Once there she slowly walked along the ice skating rink. It was where she had her first real date with Mark. Maureen kept walking, she wasn't really looking where she was heading. Her shoulder bumped into something, another body.

'Sorry,' she muttered, not looking who she had hit into.

'Maureen?' a voice asked.

She turned, seeing a fairly familiar face. Blue eyes stared back at her. For a moment, Maureen was at a loss for words. Mark Cohen was standing before her, camera in hand and all. He looked almost exactly how she had remembered…except he was more nicely dressed now.

'What brings you back?' Mark asked, trying to sound casual.

'Broadway show,' she stated simply, and then added when he raised his eyebrows at her, 'Wicked…at the Gershwin Theatre on 51st.'

'Ah…so…what have you been up to? We only get a letter maybe once a month,' he said.

Maureen shrugged a bit and walked with him. 'Theatre work…I never quite made it to Broadway. I'm doing a lot of San Francisco runs.'

Mark nodded, noting the disappointment in her voice. They walked together, careful to avoid walking in between crowds of people. The December air vaporized their breaths into white clouds before them allowing the hot air to tickle their noses. Suddenly a small laugh escaped Mark's lips, causing Maureen to look at him.

'What?' she asked, not sure if she should be laughing with him or to be offended.

'Nothing…just remembering old times,' he replied. 'Like that time…nearly six years ago, when you did that protest where you mooed like a cow.'

'Was it really that long ago?' she wondered. Thinking for a moment, she nodded a bit shocked, 'I guess so…wow, time flies.'

'Yeah…I've really missed you…you know,' Mark whispered, stopping to look at her.

Maureen didn't look at him, stopping a few feet in front of him. 'You guys are doing much better without me…Roger has his band and you're starting to make a name for yourself…I'd just get in the way.'

Mark stepped towards her and turned her around, so that she was facing him. Sighing, he hugged her and said, 'You know…Roger's band has this song…and the lyrics state, "See it's only love, god, it's only love" and I've always sat there and wondered what he meant. Now, I think I know.'

'What did he mean?' she asked him a bit softly, almost meekly.

'Don't be afraid to love…and I won't. Maureen…I kept trying so hard to make my films the best…to catch your attention…to bring you back to me,' he replied.

Maureen looked confused and stared at him. 'Why?'

Mark smiled a bit, 'Because I love you.'

His voice was soft and honest. Mark then summoned his courage and kissed her passionately. He had waited much too long for this chance and he finally took it when it was offered to him. Much to his surprise, she kissed him back, deepening the kiss…adding more passion. How he loved her fire…it was hot, but it didn't burn him this time, it stayed tamed to the fire burning within his heart.

'Merry Christmas. Now sit and tell Santa what he's gonna have to stand in line for this year,' a voice broke through their passion filled reverie, breaking the kiss and making both of them laugh.

They looked at a Santa with a kid on his lap. Mark and Maureen started to burst out laughing again, looking at the plump Santa Clause. Then they looked at each other through their laughing fit.

'Since when has Santa spoken like that?' Mark asked.

Maureen just shrugged and held back a giggle. Looking at her watch she gasped a bit, it was getting a bit late; the show would be starting in fifteen minutes. She looked at Mark apologetically.

'I wish I could hang around a bit more…but I have to get going, the play is gonna start soon,' she said sadly.

'Oh OK…how long will you be in New York?' he asked.

'For the rest of the week, maybe we can meet again…get to know each other again,' Maureen replied slyly, stepping closer seductively.

Mark gave one of his cute, goofy smiles that disappeared after a moment, 'How will I get a hold of you?'

She smiled and grabbed his hand; taking out a pen she wrote her cell phone number on his palm. 'That's my cell phone number…call me…ok?'

Mark smiled again. 'Of course, you know I will,' he stated confidently.

They kissed again, briefly before she started off smiling. She called behind her to him, 'It was nice running into you here…bye!'

'Bye…' he said softly, then an idea hit. 'Maureen! How about dinner after the show? Say…6 o'clock, on 7th Ave…we'll meet on the corner of 7th and 41st?'

'It's a date!' she called back, turning around and smiling brightly.

The next time they would meet, it wouldn't have to be so unexpectedly. They could meet like normal people and have a nice dinner. To Mark this was the best meeting he had…running into Maureen in an unlikely place and time. To him, it was bliss.

a/n: I'm actually proud of this...please review...reviews love


End file.
